


A Little Something Different

by keepingthemoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And yet, Derek's wolfy senses abandon him, John Stilinski: Full-time Sheriff, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Good Friend, high schoolers are gross, occasional sleuth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingthemoon/pseuds/keepingthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine safety talk at the high school teaches Sheriff Stilinski a thing or two even he didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on ff under the same name by the same author.

The sheriff climbed the concrete stairs that led into the school building, being careful to not get swallowed up into the mass of half-asleep, running-on-caffeine, begrudged students pushing their way to the top.

He shied to the left as the kid beside him sniffed loudly and wiped the back of his hand across his nose before wiping it on his jeans.

Sheriff Stilinski wrinkled his nose. Gross.

Surely people had been that unsanitary when he went to school.

But hey, he was just a kid himself back then. In the age of dinosaurs, as Stiles would say.

Ha. Ha.

It wasn’t that long ago, anyway. More like the Dark Age.

He decided to hang back a step to allow the diseased student to get a good foot or two ahead of him before resuming his climb.

Reaching the top, he came face-to-face with the principal who shook his hand with great vigour as he began to explain the day’s proceedings.

The sheriff was spending the morning at the school to give another typical, run-of-the-mill drinking and driving spiel. It was a relatively easy task – despite giving the talk to two hundred or so stereotypical boisterous teenagers – and having done it two or three times before was not too concerned about it.

As the man waffled on about where and when it was going to be held and how long he was expected to talk for, the sheriff’s eyes wandered across the courtyard below, searching out Stiles and his buddies.

Well, buddy.

He wasn’t sure his son had any friends other than Scott. 

Scott came across as awkward. And kind of dense. Stiles probably wasn’t doing himself any favours only hanging around with Melissa’s kid.

The sheriff didn’t have anything _against_ Scott though. He was like a brother to Stiles. They’d been friends for years.

Stiles seemed to be doing alright regardless of his lack of social life. He had fairly good grades and was on the lacrosse team, so he had to be doing something right, right?

The sheriff’s eyes stopped as his eyes landed on Scott talking to a pretty brunette girl under a tree.

He raised his eyebrows.

_Well._ Maybe Scott wasn’t the loser the sheriff thought him to be.

Stiles had stayed at Scott’s place last night as he usually did when Melissa worked the night shift so Scott wasn’t in the house by himself.

Stiles was a good friend. The sheriff nodded internally at his musings. Always looking out for Scott.

He searched the area around the boy but couldn’t see any sign of his son.

Oh, well. He was sure to be not too far away. They would have travelled to school together anyway.

The sheriff nodded at something the principal said and gave a short reply before turning his eyes back to Scott.

The young lad turned his head to the side as he laughed at something the girl said and he caught the man’s eye.

The sheriff smiled and waved, and Scott seemed to freeze for a moment before plastering a smile on his face and waving back almost nervously.

Hmm. Strange kid.

Maybe it wasn’t cool to associate with your best friend’s dad – who also happened to be a police officer – when he was clearly trying to impress a girl.

The sheriff gave a smile of understanding. He’d certainly impressed his fair share of girls during his high school years. He’d lay low and let Scott do his thing.

The courtyard was emptying now as the time ticked closer and closer to the first bell. Scott was still standing under the tree with a weird look on his face an there was no sign of Stiles.

He was probably on his way to class already.

Scott could learn a thing or two from his best friend.

After assuring the principal that he knew the way to the gym, the older man scurried off, leaving the sheriff standing at the top of the steps.

He was just about to turn and walk into the building when a low rumbling sound caught his attention.

He watched as a black Camaro pulled into the lot, coming to a stop directly in front of the school.

The look on Scott’s face had turned from weird to downright frantic as he glanced between the sheriff and the car.

The sheriff frowned, deciding to hang around and see if he had to call Melissa to ask if her son was on any kind of drugs.

Hmm. The man squinted. That car was vaguely familiar.

The driver’s door opened and a tall, built guy stepped out.

_Oh_. That was why. It was Derek Hale’s car.

Sheriff Stilinski raised an eyebrow.

What business could Derek Hale possibly have hanging around a bunch of high school teenagers?

Scott started hurrying towards the car about one hundred metres in front of him.

No. If Derek Hale was some sort of dealer, the sheriff would have him arrested right there and –

A strange sight cut off his theories as the bell rang, leaving the courtyard virtually empty except for Scott, the girl, Derek Hale, and the other occupant of the black car.

Was that - ?

Stiles?

_Stiles?_

His _son_ , Stiles?

Climbing out of the black car?

_Derek Hale_ ’s car?

Why on earth was his son riding in Derek Hale’s car? The guy was like, more than four years older than him.

Scott began to wave his arms like a child possessed as he hurried toward them, the brunette girl following as closely behind as her high heels would let her.

Hale and Stiles were unaware, though. Stiles was leaning on the open door of the car, watching Derek and smiling as he walked around the car to where he was.

Derek opened the back door and pulled out Stiles’ backpack before closing the door once more. He took a step closer, pushing the bag into a still-smiling Stiles’ chest before smirking and leaning closer and –

Oh.

_Oh._

Kissing him.

On the _lips_.

Not just a peck, either.

The sheriff did _not_ have to be any closer to be able to see there was more involved than just lips.

Sheriff Stilinski winced. He so did not want to see that.

The two broke apart as Scott ran up and punched Stiles in the shoulder violently.

He could hear his son’s cry of defence as he started back down the concrete steps.

Scott gestured emphatically towards said steps and Stiles followed his line of sight.

So did Derek.

He noticed amusedly how Stiles’ mouth fell open and he smacked a hand to his forehead.

Derek’s eyes widened and flicked comically between the man’s face and the gun strapped securely to his belt.

Forget the drinking and driving speech.

The sheriff had a much more important talk to give.

 


End file.
